


where do babies come from? [ENG]

by NobodyFromNowhere



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyFromNowhere/pseuds/NobodyFromNowhere
Summary: "Mommy, where do babies come from?"





	where do babies come from? [ENG]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Откуда берутся дети?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463670) by Sosochek tylera. 



"Mommy, where do babies come from?" woman heard a question that she did not expect to hear in the next three years. She was embarrassed and tensed.

“Tyler, sweetie,” Kelly Joseph hesitated, “isn't it too early to ask such questions? You're still a little and ..."

"Not at all! I am already six years and three months old. I am quite an adult," Ty frowned. Tyler was always a very curious and inquisitive child, and when his brother Zack left the TV on some randomly found female channel, which told about the strong birth rate of women this year, he was very interested in the question of where children and he himself come from.

"Oh, okay, I'll tell you," Kelly could not help but answer her son so much interested in his question. Sooner or later he would ask him, so it’s better to answer right now than if he finds something about it on the Internet or from any other children, "When we first met your father, we started to like each other, and then we fell in love and got married."

“Well, mom, come on without any love, I want to know the answer already,” Ty said, showing the gagging urge and stuffing two fingers in his mouth.

"You are impatient. Your dad and I, um, sat across from each other, and..." Tyler, who was sitting next to his mother on the couch, moved a little closer to hear the story better, "Began to look at each other, and after this we kissed."

"That's it?" Boy indignantly babbled. 

"Yes that's it,“ This time, Mrs. Joseph overestimated her strength. Well, then Tyler finds out the whole truth some other time.

***

"Jish, you have no idea what I know!" Joyfully boy jumped on his tricycle. “Did you know where do babies come from?”

Josh Dun is Tyler's best friend and, concurrently, he is his only friend. Ty didn’t like to make friends with other children of his age, but Josh still got to get the boy’s trust.

“No, mom didn't tell me about it,” Josh scratched the top of his head thoughtfully.

"Then I will tell you everything!" Ty smiled and drove a little closer to a friend to whisper this secret in his ear, "Babies come from the kiss."

When Tyler moved away from Josh to look at his friend's reaction, he expected to see the surprise on his face, but not the frowning look and his head swaying from side to side.

"It can't be. We could not appear just because of the kiss, there must be something else."

Tyler was angry that his best friend did not believes in his secret, so he got up from his bicycle and, stomping his legs, walked over to Dun.

"If you are so stubborn, then we will check it! Come on, get off the bicycle," Josh had to stand opposite a friend, because now Tyler wasn't only one who was interested in this.

"What should I do?"

"We have to kiss," Josh's eyes widened. Kiss? What if all that Tyler said is really true and Josh will give birth to a child? This can not be! But he saw on TV that men have children with men, which means one of them gave birth to this baby. 

"And what if I get pregnant? I do not want a child, I'm still very small!" Josh didn’t like this idea, but it was interesting to know the result.

"And you did not think that I could get pregnant? So both of us are at risk, but maybe this will all turn out to be not true, as you said."

Josh still decided to trust a friend and took his little hands. He looked at the socks of his new shoes, not daring to look into Tyler’s eyes. It was so closely spaced.

"Mom said that they looked into each other's eyes, so we also need to. Otherwise it will not work."

Overcoming his embarrassment, all flushed Josh raised his dark brown eyes on Tyler. He, slightly holding back his smile, said:

“Josh, you're so red, just like ketchup!”

"Tyler, stop it! Otherwise I will not kiss you!" Ty quickly shook his head and squeezed his friend's hands more tightly so that he would not be offended and run away.

"Okay, I'm sorry. So, let's start?" He looked straight into Josh's eyes, not daring to move a little closer. Josh did not like the fact that they were embarrassed, so he began to lean a little towards him, holding his breath. As soon as their little noses touched, Tyler instantly clung to his friend's lips, lingering for three whole seconds, and then moving away and again looking straight at Josh's eyes.

"Well, now we both get pregnant."


End file.
